


One Woman Army

by touchdownpossum



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum





	One Woman Army

My brain twin scorey5001 told me she was going to make [a Helen Magnus vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bozENRTDY88) to this song and my first reaction was OMG WHAT IF I MAKE A CARTER ONE TOO?  

[One Woman Army (Samantha Carter)](http://vimeo.com/119047849) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
